reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
MacFarlane's Ranch
|game = Red Dead Redemption |type = Settlement |territory = New Austin |region = Hennigan's Stead |inhabitants = Bonnie MacFarlane Drew MacFarlane Amos Charlie Gus McCloud Buford Ackley Claude Banfield |image2 = File:Mcfarlanesranch1.jpg |caption2 = MacFarlane's Ranch as seen in the map }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Hennigan's Stead region of the New Austin territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' is a cattle ranch, home to Bonnie MacFarlane, and Drew MacFarlane, and the largest ranch in the game. The ranch plays a key supporting role in the narrative of ''Red Dead Redemption'', especially the first chapter. In addition, the player can find work here such as cattle herding and nightwatch jobs. On the Ranch, there is a small Sheriff's office, a General Store, a Doctor's Office, a train station, a large pen for cattle, a corral for horses, a large barn, and a small chicken coop (clearly with a hole in its fence - the chickens are often roaming around the ranch). is one of the first places that the player will visit in Red Dead Redemption. Here, Marston will awaken after an initial confrontation with Bill Williamson, who shoots Marston in the chest and leaves him for dead. After recovering, Marston will follow a few tutorial missions introducing the player to the gameplay mechanics. All of the story missions in the Bonnie MacFarlane mission strand begin at this location. The Irish mission "On Shaky's Ground" ends here and a portion of both Abigail Marston missions "The Outlaw's Return" and "Old Friends, New Problems" take place in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' Despite the best efforts of the ranch's residents and workers, has not been spared the destruction of the undead uprising; the undead prowl the street, attacking any living thing they can get their hands on and the town's survivors have been forced to either flee or get to high ground, grab the nearest weapon they can get their hands on, and focus on trying to eliminate the undead hordes clawing at their feet. Bonnie MacFarlane has locked herself inside her family home, and Drew MacFarlane has decided to take on the difficult task of herding as many of the undead as possible into the barn in a vain attempt to allow the other residents to carry on with their day-to-day lives. In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Also during the Undead Nightmare, the side-mission "Paternal Pride" begins and ends at this location. Once the mission is completed, the player will receive the Winchester Repeater. Among the survivors defending the ranch are Solomon Flake, Moses Lowson and Gladys Feaney. In Multiplayer, this is one of 7 locations that has a Land Grab game available. The post to start the game is located on the on top of the Sheriff's station. Amenities *General Store: Shop Keeper present during day. Items include: Survivalist Map, Hennigan's Stead Map, Ammunition, Weapons, and Horse Deeds. *Doctor's Office: Items include: Medicine, Snake Oil, Chewing Tobacco, Apple, Horse Pills *Safehouse *Stagecoach *Telegraph Office: Pay off a bounty on your head. Activities *Horseshoes (Playing and winning at this game in MacFarlane's ranch is the third scrap for the Bollard Twins Outfit) *Land Grab *Nightwatch (Completing this job in the ranch is the second scrap for the Bollard Twins Outfit) *Poker *Wanted Poster (Claiming a Bollard Twins Gang Bounty alive is the fourth scrap for the Bollard Twins Outfit and the poster is put here) Native Plants * Wild FeverfewWild FeverlewWild Feverfew Safehouse ''Red Dead Redemption'' Located within the MacFarlane's Ranch is a safehouse (shed), accessible to the player early in the gameplay narrative. It is the very first safehouse the player is given. It's located near the pen where the horses are kept. In there, you can find a chest with ammo in it. You can save your game here as well. ''Undead Nightmare'' In the Undead Nightmare DLC the player has a different safehouse instead of the shed which is the cell in the Sheriff's Office where the player can save, change outfits or fast-travel to another destination. Known Glitches *The flag at the train station acts quite strange; at times stretching to extreme lengths. *If you play Poker and are caught cheating, after the duel (If you win) the playing cards may appear be stuck in Marston's right arm. *If you wait in the Cattle pen, the bull may charge into the fence, glitch, and eventually bounce out of the area. It can then be seen running around New Austin. *After unlocking the Blue Train, while riding the Red train the blue train may come through the red train, knocking the player over. *This may not be a glitch, but sometimes, when doing a Nightwatch job at MacFarlane's Ranch, you will not do anything, just follow the dog for a short time until it tells you to collect a reward. Animals Commonly Found in This Location *Coyote *Crow *Cattle *Rabbit *Hawk *Horse *Chicken *Dog Trivia * MacFarlane's Ranch was originally Hennigan's Stead. During development the ranch was renamed to MacFarling's Ranch, then again to MacFarlane's ranch and the region in which the ranch resides was renamed Hennigan's Stead. * During the night the people of the ranch can be seen gathering around the campfire near the safe house, talking or playing an instrument. In Undead Nightmare, once the town has been saved, a couple of the town's defenders can also be found around the campfire. * Contrary to popular opinion, the American Flag seen at the train station is correct as it has 46 stars; however, the flag is inaccurate in 1914 as the flag should have 48 stars. * North of the ranch is a Targeting Range with bottles and cans that can be locked on with Dead Eye. * MacFarlane's Ranch seems to be based heavily on the ranch in the 1992 film "Of Mice and Men". The most prominent resemblances are the house, which is property of the ranch owners in both the game and film, the general store (the owner's office in the film) and the poker room (the bunkhouse in the film). * In Undead Nightmare, it's possible to get stuck behind the counter of the telegraph office if the player climbs on the awning outside and jumps in through the window. The door of the telegraph office is boarded shut, and the windows at ground level cannot be jumped through. * The player is not able to enter the ranch house at any time. * The US flag in MacFarlane's Ranch is realistic in that it only flies when there is a wind in the air. Otherwise it will remain limp. Gallery red-dead-redemption-macfarleanes ranch.jpg File:Macfarlanesranch2.jpg|Bonnie and John patrolling at night File:Rdr_macfarlane_ranch_house.jpg|The MacFarlane ranch house. File:Rdr_macfarlane_ranch_rear.jpg|The back side of the ranch. J 2010 106.jpg|John, resting at MacFarlane's rdr_macfarlane_ranch_foreman_office.jpg|The Foreman's Office Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- es:MacFarlane's Ranch Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:New Austin Category:Hennigan's Stead Category:Settlements